


Two Worlds: A Close Call

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [4]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-08 03:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Dean stay behind with Piper, Paige and Leo, Dean providing a welcome distraction, only for someone to ruin their moment.





	Two Worlds: A Close Call

Y/n watched as Cas took the others to the Underworld, looking around to the whitelighter, the two sisters, and his boyfriend.

“So…what do we do know?”

“Umm-I guess we just wait for them to get back”, Paige suggested.

“Actually-y/n-could you come with me? I was hoping to talk about-just stuff”.

He nodded, giving Dean a kiss on the cheek and walking to the living room with Piper.

Dean was left with Paige and Leo, completely uncomfortable.

He was used to working with other hunters or angels. 

Hell, even demons.

But working with TV show characters? 

Well, that was just beyond weird.

“So-you’re both whitelighters, right?”

“Yep”.

“Umm-are you angels then?”

They looked to each other, not exactly sure how to answer his question, knowing the details would go over his head.

But what better way to pass the time?

“Sit”.

Y/n sat next to Piper on the couch, looking around for a few seconds, still just completely flabbergasted by the fact that he was literally sat in the Halliwell Manor with Piper Halliwell.

“So-you said we’re a show in your world, right?”

He nodded in response to her question, shifting so he was sat facing her.

“Ok. Well-what did you mean when you said Prue was supposed to be dead?”

Y/n explained all about the demon who the Source sent after them in the show.

How time rewound, but even then, one sister died, and it ended up being Prue.

Piper was crying by the end. 

She knew it hadn’t actually happened, not here. 

But the thought of losing her sister? The one who had taken care of them since they were children? 

Well-that just broke her heart.

“Ok”, she sniffled, wiping her nose.

“But-why did you ask me if I had any kids?”

Y/n opened and closed his mouth a few times, debating whether or not he should tell her. 

On one hand, it was just a show. 

This reality was obviously fairly different. So it wouldn’t be too much of a problem.

But on the other hand, if she was crying over her sister dying in a different world where she was a TV show, y/n couldn’t really imagine how she’d react, knowing she had kids in the other world.

“Please-tell me”, she begged, taking his hand in hers and squeezing.

“Well-you kind of-were married to Leo”.

Piper nodded, stating they were married in this world too.

“And, you kinda had two kids. Well, three in the end. But in this time, after Paige and everything, you had two boys”.

Piper nodded along. 

She always did want kids, but the witch life, and being a Charmed One, always seemed to get in the way. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what her kids would be like. 

Her two sons. 

Her boys.

She listened as y/n described them, telling her about what he saw in the show. 

It was limited information, but it gave Piper a vision. 

Something to look forward to.

Truth be told, Piper and Leo had been trying to get pregnant for a while.

It just hadn’t happened yet. 

But this information-well-it just made her hope grow, knowing she was going to get that family one day.

“Hey, y/n? Can we talk? Maybe upstairs?”

Y/n turned his head, seeing Dean standing in the entryway, looking slightly anxious.

“Umm-sure. Excuse me”.

He left Piper sitting there, Leo and Paige making their way out of the kitchen as he climbed the stairs, going to the attic with his boyfriend.

Dean shut the door behind them, his face stern and looking worried.

“Dean-what the hell is it? Did something happen to them? Was it the Source? Is Sam dead? Is Cas dead? Please tell me Crowley’s not dead?”

Dean grabbed y/n’s face, trying to stop his babbling.

“No. Nothing’s going on. I just-you know-wanted some alone time”, he answered with a smirk.

Y/n laughed, shaking his head.

“You’re such a moron”, he stated, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck, scratching the base of it and bringing his head down, claiming Dean’s lips.

They began making out heavily, Dean pushing y/n down onto the couch, the man wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist, pulling him closer and bucking his hips, needing some friction against his increasingly hard cock, feeling Dean’s own against his ass.

Y/n popped the buttons off Dean’s plaid shirt, not caring about anything other than his desperate need to have Dean inside him.

“Eager much?” Dean mumbled into y/n’s mouth, the man not disconnecting their lips.

“Mmhmm”.

Dean chuckled, grabbing y/n by the waist and lifting him, sitting on the couch with y/n on his lap, grinding down, Dean’s straining cock needing to be touched.

“Please, y/n”, he begged.

He felt y/n smiling into the kiss, his hands trailing down, not caring to unbuckle Dean’s belt or anything, and just plunging his hand in.

It was a tight fit, but he reached Dean’s cock, taking it in his hand and stroking a few times, his thumb swiping at the head, Dean jolting at the sensation.

Y/n knew Dean was most sensitive at this spot, especially when he pressed down on the slit, the precum smearing on his finger.

Y/n pulled his hand out, offering it to Dean, who licked his own precum up, y/n pulling his thumb out and sticking it into his own mouth.

His eyes rolled back at the taste of Dean’s mouth.

He surged forward, plunging his tongue in, feeling all over, mapping everything out, while he fumbled with Dean’s belt, pulling it open and unzipping his pants.

Just as he was about to whip Dean’s cock out, a sudden explosion in front of y/n made him jump, falling off Dean and onto the floor.

He stared in front of him, seeing a man dressed in a long black robe stood there.

“Shit, Dean! Avatar!”

Dean’s eyes widened, realizing they left their weapons downstairs.

“Guys! A little help!” he yelled, ducking behind the couch, as y/n dodged the bolt of electricity being sent towards them.

The sisters and Leo heard their cries, rushing up the stairs and into the attic, seeing y/n throwing a random potion he found, causing an explosion, sending the Avatar hurtling back into the wall.

Just as the Avatar got up, his hand aimed towards y/n, Piper threw her hands up, blasting him down onto the ground, but not before another bolt left his hands.

“Y/n!”

Paige threw the angel blade to Dean, the Avatar knowing he was outmatched, and faded out.

Dean rushed forward, grabbing y/n and holding him, seeing the blood pouring out of his leg.

“Shit! Baby, you ok?”

Y/n nodded, grimacing in pain, the smell of burnt flesh filling his nose.

“I can heal him”.

Leo stepped forward, holding his hands out as they shone.

Y/n felt a slight tingling sensation, but the pain was still there.

“I-I don’t think I can heal you”.

“What the hell do you mean you can’t heal him? You’re a fucking whitelighter. You can heal a damn club sign. So you can heal y/n”, Dean bellowed.

“Dean. Calm down. It’s not that bad. I’ve had a whole lot worse”.

He put his hand to Dean’s face, the Winchester leaning into his touch, calming down slightly.

“Paige? Maybe you can try?” Piper suggested.

The youngest Halliwell nodded, stepping forward and repeating the same actions Leo did.

Y/n still didn’t heal.

“I think you might need your own angel for this”, Piper sighed.

“Cas! Cas! Get your feathery ass back up here, right now!”

It took them a few minutes to arrive, the others looking around at the basically destroyed and smoking attic, then at the man laying injured on the floor.

“Fucking finally!”


End file.
